FOHTE
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Segalanya mengabur, lalu Taehyung buka mata lagi dan di kolam itu ada banyak Yoongi yang mengelilinginya. Semuanya hanya mengenakan baju putih dan celana dalam. Dia dicumbu ramai-ramai. BTS. Taegi/Vga. Minyoon/Minga. M for belibet.


**Fohte**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Taegi-Minyoon

.

.

.

Suatu ketika habis berburu inspirasi, Taehyung pulang tengah hari. Dia masuk ke rumahnya yang nampak seperti kediaman dewa (saking berantakannya, banyak barang dengan cahaya masuk dari mana-mana). Rasanya dia benar-benar mabuk ketika melihat Yoongi yang berbaju putih sedang duduk memilin bunga dan sulurnya. Dia pilin mainan—yang entah dia dapat dari mana—itu dengan senyum mengembang di bibir. Mungkin siang terlalu panas baginya hingga dia tak pakai celana.

Otak Taehyung kesemutan sampai-sampai ia terlalu malas berpikir kenapa rumahnya tak dia kunci dan kenapa Yoongi bisa tiba-tiba ada di sana.

"Lihat ini," tunjuk Yoongi sambil tertawa. Dia menaruh pilinan bunga dan sulur itu di kepala, jadi seperti mahkota. Lalu Taehyung mendekat dan ikut duduk.

Bau air kolam sesaat tercium segar di hidung. Tirai berkibar karena embusan angin. Yoongi masih tertawa-tawa. Taehyung ambil mahkota bunga itu, dia lepaskan ikatan di ujungnya hingga sulur yang panjang kembali lurus.

"Mau kau apakan?"

Dengan iseng dia angkat tangan Yoongi, ditahan agar memegang lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Lalu dia lilitkan sulur itu di lengan atas Yoongi sambil dipandangi puas.

"Aneh, mau jadi apa kalau dililitkan di sini?"

"Tidak jadi apa-apa."

Dia cium dan baui aroma kain itu masih sambil memegang lengan Yoongi. Segalanya terasa nikmat, nikmat di hidung, nikmat di lidah. Padahal hanya dia baui, tapi dia juga rasakan kecapan enak di mulut.

Puas dengan lengan, dia angkat wajah dan tatap Yoongi. Yang wajahnya cantik itu tertawa lantas merebahkan diri. Taehyung ikuti. Dia sentuh rambut Yoongi dengan jari-jarinya yang menyisir kemudian.

"Taehyung, menurutmu kapan musim panas akan berakhir?"

"September, pertengahan."

"Masih lama."

"Apa kau ingin musim panas segera berakhir?"

"Justru tidak. Air kolam begitu terang, sama seperti langit. Ingin berendam." Yoongi berguling sekali dan berakhir menindih Taehyung. Kakinya tertekuk di atas paha lelaki itu. Kemeja putihnya terangkat pendek tanpa ditarik. Taehyung taruh tangan di ujung tulang punggung Yoongi, antara kain kemeja dan celana dalamnya.

"Panas, tak takut kulitmu jadi gelap?"

"Hahaha. Tidak!"

Mereka bercengkrama sambil saling bersentuhan, berciuman, bercumbu. Lalu dengan tawa itu Yoongi bawa dirinya ke kolam, ajak Taehyung untuk berenang. Dia telah masukkan sebagian diri ke air, namun saat melihat ke belakang Taehyung tersungkur di lantai—tepian.

"Aku tidak berenang. Kau saja. Biar aku tonton dirimu dari sini."

"Kau tergeletak seperti itu, benar-benar tak berdaya." Yoongi pukul air hingga cipratannya kenai wajah Taehyung. Tapi lelaki itu hanya ulas senyum tipis yang lelah. Dia ingin diam dan nikmati keindahan Yoongi di kolam saja. "Yakin tak ingin berenang?"

Suara Yoongi tenggelam seiring kepalanya masuk ke air. Dia tak terlihat lagi, hanya bayangnya bergerak luwes dalam bening biru sana. Taehyung mengabaikan terik dengan tiduran di tepian kolam. Panas memang, tapi dia malah mengantuk. Dia pandangi kepala Yoongi yang sesekali keluar-masuk air untuk mencari napas. Yoongi jelas bukan ikan yang punya insang, paru-parunya butuh diisi udara; gerakan buka mulut dan pejam mata itu entah mengapa menghilangkan isi kantung inspirasi yang Taehyung bawa ke rumah untuk dia tuangkan ke kanvas. Taehyung lupa. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada Yoongi saja.

"Taehyung! Bunganya rontok!"

-o0o-

Jimin memintanya datang hari itu, untuk bicarakan surealis. Jimin juga seorang pelukis sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja lelaki itu bukan orang yang suka uang. Dia kaya, terlalu banyak uang hingga menganggap kosong pada harta. Hidupnya hanya untuk dinikmati dengan ketenangan jiwa. Dia hampir selalu melukis dalam keadaan tak waras. Menurutnya melukis itu sama dengan melakukan aktivitas seksual. Harus dibangun dengan gairah, dilakukan dengan keintiman, dan barulah didapat hasil yang memuaskan. Badannya lelah tapi hatinya senang. Dia pelukis seperti itu. Taehyung menghitung berapa kali Jimin bercinta dari berapa karya yang dia buat. Kawannya itu memang seniman sinting. Gila. Tapi, aneh memang. Orang gila punya kekasih.

"Jangan banyak-banyak gula, kau bisa diabetes."

"Kau, beri gula di tehmu. Kurang gula bisa bikin kau mampus."

"Mampuslah aku karenamu."

Ternyata Taehyung datang ketika Jimin sedang berceloteh ria dengan kekasihnya. Yoongi di sana dengan kepala terangkat melepas tawa, sedang Jimin jatuhkan dahi di bahunya. Taehyung sengaja mengetuk pintu yang terbuka untuk mendapat atensi. Benar saja, dua-duanya langsung menoleh.

"Nah! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Jadi, bagaimana dengan sulaman di lubang perut yang menganga?"

"Setidaknya kau beri aku minum dulu."

Jimin terkekeh. Tapi bukan dia yang beranjak ambilkan minum, malah Yoongi. Taehyung duduk di bangku panjang, terbuat dari kayu yang dibiarkan alami warnanya. Pun dengan meja yang berada di antara dirinya dan Jimin. Sama dari kayu. Adanya pohon gendut yang berdiri di tengah-tengah rumah membuat suasananya jadi seperti hutan rimba. Pohon itu tembus sampai ke lantai tiga, tapi tak ada daunnya, hanya badannya saja. Otak Jimin miring, rumahnya yang bergaya minimalis diisi oleh napas alam. Tidak nyambung.

"Pakai gula, tidak?" tanya Yoongi.

"Pakai, sedikit saja."

Taehyung lihat Yoongi menyeduh teh, sedang Jimin mengasak rambut berantakannya. Jimin memang kawannya, tapi Taehyung tak merasa dekat sedekat hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Dia tak pernah katakan pada kawannya itu soal Yoongi yang dulu jadi teman sepermainannya di masa kanak-kanak. Taehyung bahkan tahu kapan Yoongi pertama kali mimpi basah. Sedang Jimin? Entah. Yang mengaitkannya dengan Yoongi pun Taehyung tak tahu. Kerja ilahi, tak pernah nampak jelas bagaimana.

"Ini."

Yoongi taruh teh Taehyung di meja. Lelaki itu kembali duduk di tempatnya, sebelah Jimin. Si tarzan yang sepertinya belum mandi itu ciumi sisian wajah Yoongi sambil pejamkan mata, biasa. Gelagatnya seolah memang dia selalu begitu. Yoongi sendiri elusi rambut Jimin seperti lelaki itu adalah kesayangannya. Taehyung minum. Ada sedikit cemburu yang membuat manis teh jadi tak terasa sama sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana—"

"Aku tahu Jimin, beri saja aku kertas." Taehyung menyela. Jimin hanya terkekeh lalu beranjak untuk ambil kertas dan pensil. Yoongi yang menyesap tehnya itu Taehyung dapati matanya. Mereka bersitatap sejenak, tanpa bicara atau apapun.

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Taehyung sudah paham kalau Yoongi juga sama seperti dirinya yang tak pernah katakan apapun tentang hubungan mereka di depan Jimin. Itu sesuatu yang tak penting juga, rasa-rasanya. Sebab, teman tak lebih terikat dari kekasih, begitu anggapnya.

"Kalian ini, setidaknya mengobrollah sedikit. Seperti musuh saja, diam-diam terus."

Tak ada yang menanggapi, tapi Jimin juga tak terlalu acuh. Dia duduk lagi. Rambutnya yang sewarna lumpur benar-benar minta diatur. Taehyung sendiri tak tahu kenapa Yoongi tak mengurusi kekasihnya itu dengan baik. Entah karena Yoongi hargai predikat seniman, jadi dibiarkan saja urakan apa adanya.

"Mengobrollah. Aku tak cukup paham urusan seniman." Yoongi tinggalkan meja itu, pergi ke bagian lain rumah yang lebih terbuka. Taehyung tahu Yoongi suka melihat lahan yang luas. Pintu besar yang gamblang jadi tempatnya berdiam untuk melihat kota di luar sana. Musim panas yang terik membentangkan langit dan awan. Yoongi tengadah sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Dari belakang, Taehyung hanya dapati punggungnya.

"Aku sedang kering ide," kata Jimin.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak..."

"Aku? Bercinta dengan proses, aku rindu. Belum lakukan lagi. Tapi aneh ya, meski bercinta dengan kekasih itu menyenangkan, rasa yang tertinggal sehabisnya tidak bisa dibawa ke depan kanvas. Tetap harus mulai lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum miring dan mengelus dahi. Lukisan-lukisan Jimin adalah anak dari seksnya dengan kanvas dan cat. Tapi yang buat Taehyung geleng kepala bukan hanya urusan birahi tak wajar itu, tapi juga Yoongi. Sekali lagi dia ingin katakan kalau dia cemburu karena cerita Jimin barusan.

 _Bercinta dengan Yoongi._

"Cobalah minum, berhalusinasi lalu gambarlah apa yang kau lihat dari khayalmu itu," anjur Taehyung.

"Aku tak begitu suka minum, tapi boleh dicoba. Kapan kau ajak aku?"

"Minum di luar?"

"Tentu." Angguk Jimin antusias.

"Ini seperti kau mengajakku membuat anak bersama."

"Hahaha! Hanya minum, lho! Kenapa kesitu?"

Terkadang sisi waras Jimin muncul begitu saja. Oh ini, benar, karenanya Jimin bisa punya kekasih. Mungkin saja yang dilihat Yoongi dari seniman itu adalah kewarasannya yang terselip di antara ketidakjelasannya. Mungkin bagi Yoongi itu poin menarik dari diri Jimin.

Tapi, tetap saja.

Taehyung tak ingin akui kalau dia cintai Yoongi. Hanya, tak suka sebagian dari dirinya jadi milik orang lain. Ya, dia anggap Yoongi begitu.

Ah, pilinan bunganya...

"Taehyung, kau gambar bunga?"

-o0o-

Taehyung sedang mabuk berat. Amat berat. Sampai-sampai kabur penglihatannya. Cari saklar untuk nyalakan lampu saja susahnya setengah mati. Dia pulang dengan kerah yang mencekik leher. Habis pesta minum dengan kawan-kawannya. Ada satu sofa tunggal, dia duduki dengan berserah diri. Sesuatu di kepalanya seperti diangkat perlahan, mengambang di awang-awang, tidak jelas. Sesekali dia tepuk-tepuk dahinya untuk hilangkan buram itu, tapi tetap tak ada guna. Dia ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya pada seluruh dunia dan katakan dia kapok minum-minum sebanyak itu. Masih untung dia bisa mengingat alamat rumahnya dan membawa supir taksi mengantar tepat sampai di depan pintu. Kalau tidak, nasibnya mungkin sama seperti orang putus asa habis kalah judi—teronggok di jalan. Kancing kemejanya dia buka dua supaya tak sesak. Gerah. Bau. Jelek. Dia tahu pasti wajahnya berminyak sekali. Hanya, saking lemasnya, dia tak bisa jalan. Lelah. Ingin tidur saja. Saat hendak memejamkan mata, getaran ponsel mengganggunya. Dia dengan sangat berat hati membuka matanya lagi, merogoh saku dan angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi di depan muka untuk lihat siapa yang berani mengganggu malamnya yang melelahkan itu.

Ada sebuah nama tertera, Yoongi.

Sambil mengecap-ngecap air liur di lidah yang rasanya tak keruan (campuran minuman keras dan makanan pendampingnya), dia angkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

" _Taehyung."_

Dia pejamkan mata dengan tenang setelah dengar suara Yoongi. Ada rasa damai seperti mendengar suara bidadari surga yang mengantar tidur.

"Kau seperti babi."

Taehyung disentil. Dia buka mata dan jauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Yoongi ada di depannya, sedang mengapit rokok di bibir. Kemudian dengan bingung dia lihat lagi layar ponselnya, masih ada warna hijau tanda tersambung, ada juga detik yang berjalan di sana. Hanya, Yoongi yang di telepon itu malah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Siapa yang kutelepon?"

"Kenapa kau tanya aku?" Yoongi mengembuskan asap yang jadi kepulan. _Menthol_ , pahitnya tak seberapa dibanding tembakau biasa.

"Kalau tak jelas tutup saja."

"Yoongi?"

" _Aku ke rumahmu ya? Kau tidak sedang di luar, kan?"_

"Tutup teleponnya..."

Rokok ditaruh di asbak. Taehyung meneleng terdorong ketika Yoongi naiki dirinya dan ciumi lehernya. Bibir tipis itu seperti menyedot kulit. Dia bingung kenapa Yoongi mau, padahal dia tak sedang bersih kala itu. Mandi pun belum. Sisa lelah pesta minum tertinggal di badannya yang lengket. Yoongi masih begitu, leher Taehyung ditandai dengan bibir di beberapa titik.

"Mmh...," gumamnya.

Taehyung abaikan teleponnya yang masih tersambung. Dia, dengan tangan satunya, pegangi belakang kepala Yoongi dan jauhkan lelaki itu dari lehernya hanya untuk dia cari apa yang salah. Wajah itu, setelah ditelisik, masih sama seperti Yoongi yang dia kenal sejak kecil. Lalu yang mana yang benar? Yang mana yang salah? Ah, habis merengut dia pasrah tak mau lagi berpikir. Peduli setan. Dia cium saja bibir merah Yoongi dengan lahapnya.

Taehyung gangguan napsu makan dan gangguan-gangguan lainnya akibat jadwal tidur yang tertukar lama. Sebagai seorang seniman komersil dia jual buatan tangan, kerja malam, tidur siang. Sekali-dua kali pergi ke kantor pengontrak karya untuk bahas harga jual dan tempat eksibisi. Sebelum pesta minum itu, dia tidur hampir 20 jam (yang hanya dijeda minum dan buang air sebentar). Dia bukan kucing, itu terlalu lama. Orang bilang yang tidurnya kelewat panjang, saat bangun akan disorientasi. Benar memang, pergi ke kantor Taehyung tak selera sarapan, bingung di mana menaruh kunci mobil. Siang hari dia makan seperti orang kelaparan, lupa kalau ambil lauk harus pakai sumpit—sendok semua. Malamnya minum berbotol-botol _soju_ tanpa ada keinginan untuk berhenti. Lalu, satu lagi selain disorientasi, katanya yang habis tidur panjang akan menjadi hiperseks; punya hasrat besar untuk menyalurkan birahi.

Saat itu, tepat sekali, dengan cara yang aneh Yoongi tahu-tahu sudah ada di hadapannya. Kala Yoongi diam pun, kadang Taehyung suka khayalkan menyetubuhi, apalagi jika Yoongi menggodanya seperti ini. Dia pusing untuk bergerak, lama-lama ciumannya melamban dan dia sandarkan kepala lagi ke sofa, lantas biarkan Yoongi jamahi dirinya sesuka hati: kecup wajah, cium bibir, belit lidah, remat rambut, elusi tengkuk, beri napas panas, bahkan sampai gesekkan yang di bawah sambil duduk.

"Ah."

"Enak?"

Pertanyaan itu seolah rasa gesek di sana bisa dikecap lidah. Tapi apa yang pantas untuk subtitusikan? Nyaman? Rasa-rasanya bukan juga.

"Aku buka boleh? Oh, tidak? Tidak mau? Yakin?"

Tangan Yoongi di sana, memijat dengan jari. Taehyung meremang nikmat ke awang-awang. Dia desahkan rintih rendah.

"Katakan kau cinta aku. Ayo."

"Ahsstaga..."

Bibirnya dilumat-lumat, gigigiti dengan tulang-tulang kecil yang tumbuh dari gusi merah jambu Yoongi. Kalau Taehyung adalah pesawat terbang, mungkin dia sedang mengudara di antah berantah.

"Taehyung?"

Matanya yang remang-remang dia buka, lalu di depan sana ada Yoongi dengan tas selempang tersampir di sebelah bahu. Bajunya beda dengan Yoongi yang sedang sandaran. Yang ini hanya pakai kemeja putih besar dan celana dalam. Yang itu pakai mantel tebal dan _jeans_.

" _Lord."_

Taehyung memicingkan matanya susah payah untuk cari fokus. Yoongi jalan ke arahnya dengan wajah setengah marah.

"Yoongih..."

"Aku sedang di jalan waktu menelepon dan aku mendengar kau mendesah, goblok, kau sedang apa?" Yoongi yang membentak itu pegangi sisian wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangan.

"Yoongi..."

"Kau mabuk ya?"

Lalu Taehyung baru sadar kalau Yoongi yang berbaju putih tak ada, sama seperti rokok di asbak. Dia tatap wajah Yoongi yang bermantel. Kerutan di dahi itu terus melengkung. Gerah dan dahaganya tertahan di ujung lidah. Hasratnya belum tuntas tapi dia dijungkirbalikkan oleh kedatangan Yoongi. Dia ingin katakan kalau Yoongi harus hentikan semua ini, tapi dia tak berani. Keringatnya saja yang keluar banyak.

"Mandi sana, tidur. Aku ke sini mau pamer tato, tadinya. Tapi lihat kau begini, aku jadi tak ingin sembongkan diri."

"Mana tatomu? Mau lihat."

Yoongi yang tadinya asam muka itu jadi sedikit memaniskan pipi dengan senyum yang dilengkungkan. Dia gulung sedikit mantel untuk perlihatkan sekalimat tato di lengan bawahnya.

"Ini."

Percuma, Yoongi tunjukkan pun Taehyung tak bisa lihat karena buram, belum lagi bahasanya seperti bukan bahasa yang dia kenali.

"Tae."

"Apa?"

"Kau tegang."

Taehyung tertawa kering. Perih sebetulnya, apalagi ketika Yoongi menggeluyur ke dapur tanpa sentuhan lagi. Taehyung memerosotkan punggung. Dia pegangi miliknya sendiri sambil sedikit diremas, lalu menelan ludah. Yoongi yang berbaju putih itu berhasil membuatnya hilang akal.

Sebetulnya, Taehyung adalah seseorang yang patut dikasihani. Dia tak berani menyentuh Yoongi sama sekali. Ini terjadi sejak dia tahu Yoongi memiliki kekasih. Seperti ada tembok yang menghalangi. Dari dulu dia rasa Yoongi itu bukan manusia. Yoongi seperti orang yang lahir dari luar bumi, atau dari daratan yang hilang. Keanehan yang dipandangnya indah itu makin hari makin membesar dan kental, seiring tembok yang makin tebal. Yoongi semakin mesra dengan Jimin dalam segala bentuk bukti; yang paling besar adalah seksnya. Lalu sosok Yoongi jadi tak nyata, apalagi setelah Taehyung kenal alkohol dan kenal jadwal tidur hewan nokturnal. Yoongi jadi seperti makhluk surga yang rapuh. Tiap kali dia coba sentuh, ketakutan itu muncul. Bahkan untuk sehelai rambut yang bertemu ujung jari, dia tak berani. Paling-paling Yoongi yang menyentuhnya, sedang dia tak membalas. Seperti tadi. Disentuh muka, tapi dia tak pegang tangan Yoongi ketika ditunjukkan tato.

Dia mandi dengan kepala tertekan dan badan yang minta diistirahatkan. Dia tidur setelah ganti baju pakai piyama. Lupa ada orang lain di rumahnya. Pintu saja tak dikunci. Pagi hari dia bangun dengan sisa-sisa mabuk yang jadi mual. Jalannya terseok keluar kamar. Dia temukan Yoongi sedang duduk menekuk kaki, nonton siaran gosip di televisi, tentang artis-artis Hollywood. Yang aneh, usakan kepala Yoongi di sofa seperti dilambat-lambatkan oleh tangkapan matanya. Entah mengapa, meski hasrat tak tersampaikan itu sudah dibuang habis di kamar mandi semalam, tapi Yoongi tetap menarik, sensual dan menggairahkan. Dahaganya muncul lagi, tapi dia telan bersama air liur.

"Yoongi, kau tidak pulang semalam?"

"Aku menginap." Dia buat tivi biru, tertahan dalam mode pemutar DVD. Lalu kakinya dia bawa melangkah, lantas berjongkok untuk mengacak wadah kaset di kolong meja. "Tapi tak tidur."

"Jimin tidak tanya kau di mana?"

Yoongi menoleh, melihat ponsel, lantas memajukan bibir dengan ekspresi jijik. "Huh, biarkan saja. Aku sedang marah padanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak katakan padanya aku menato lenganku. Dia lihat ini waktu tahu-tahu sudah jadi. Kupikir dia akan tak acuh seperti biasa, tapi dia bilang menato sama dengan menyakiti diri sendiri, menanam tinta di bawah jaringan kulit. Bisa jadi kanker. Bla, bla, bla. Dia meracau panjang. Ini lebih menyebalkan ketimbang dia cerita tentang naga yang bertengger di atap rumahnya. Taehyung, mungkin aku orang yang tak suka dinasihati. Tapi bagaimana, aku mencintainya. Daripada aku bertemu dengannya dan semakin kesal, aku tinggalkan saja sementara."

"Kau jauhi Jimin karena kau cinta dia? Aku bingung."

Yoongi berdiri. Dia gelengkan kepala. "Mungkin kau tak akan mengerti. Carilah kekasih, coba bikin cerita dengannya dan kau akan tahu."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa cari kekasih."

"Tak ada orang yang kau suka?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ada. Cinta malah."

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

Yoongi terdiam pun dengan Taehyung sendiri. Sekian lama, sebuah pengakuan akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya di hadapan Yoongi secara langsung.

"Haha, jangan bercanda."

Taehyung tersenyum miris sambil melengos cari air minum. "Aku bercanda."

Hari itu seperti biasa, Taehyung tak sentuh Yoongi sama sekali.

-o0o-

Taehyung mabuk lagi. Entah yang ke berapa kali dalam seminggu ini. Jimin sedang kering ide, dan kekeringan itu seperti menular padanya. Dia punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, tapi dimulai saja belum. Pulang dari rumah Jimin dia minum banyak.

Kala itu dia tak sampai masuk ke ruang kerja kawannya, terhenti tepat di balik tembok sebelah pintu—sembunyi tempel telinga. Dia dengar suara serak Yoongi, desahnya, tawanya, dan kata-kata kotor dari Jimin. Taehyung gigit bibir sendiri. Lagi-lagi dia dapat peran yang patut dikasihani. Menyentuh Yoongi saja tak berani, lalu dia dengar kawannya menyetubuhi orang yang dia cinta. Bagaimana ia tak iri? Dia telan ludah, menahan dahaga. Dia pergi akhirnya, diam di sebuah warung sampai Jimin menelepon dan bertanya kapan dia akan datang. Pura-pura dia katakan ketiduran. Lalu dengan kesal dia kembali ke rumah itu dan jumpa teman nistanya. Yoongi sudah hilang, pulang mungkin. Kanvas besar tergeletak di lantai dengan banyak _tube_ cat yang belum ditutup. Jimin bercerita kemudian.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau aku harus minum, mabuk, dan tuangkan khayalanku di kanvas. Aku lakukan itu dan yang terjadi malah, hahaha, Yoongi korbannya. Aku merasa bersalah karena dia kuwarnai biru. Tanganku cemong kala aku sentuh dia. Astaga, kulitnya seperti tak pernah terluka atau digigit nyamuk. Kau tahu apa yang kugambar tadi? Siluet pinggang dan bokongnya."

Taehyung sebetulnya tak perlu mendengar ini. Jimin mengatakan itu seolah-olah menyetubuhi Yoongi adalah sebuah seni.

"Taehyung, aku tak mau jadi pelukis mesum. Aku paksakan gambar manusiaku berkepala anjing. Tapi tak ada jiwa di sana. Mungkin aku benar-benar gila. Benar-benar akan mampus karena Yoongi." Jimin mengusak rambut kasarnya dengan depresif.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Ya."

"Tidak, bohong. Kau lebih cinta pada kanvas dan catmu, karena dengan merekalah kau bersetubuh dan memiliki anak."

"Aku tidak gila, Tae. Ayo kita minum saja, aku masih punya wiski." Jimin mengatakan hal yang kontradiktif, tadi dia bilang dirinya gila, kemudian tidak. "Mau?"

"Kita minum di balkon, tapi aku butuh rokok dulu."

Mereka melakukan itu seperti dua lelaki biasa yang berkawan, sama dengan orang lain di luar sana. Ketika bertengkar, membaik begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Taehyung minum wiski, rambutnya dibelai angin musim panas, matanya jauh memandang lansekap kota yang gersang. Saat menoleh dia dapati Jimin mengelus leher, kalau ditelisik di sana ada warna merah kebiruan; bekas ditandai dengan isapan bibir. Dia jadi ingat pada dirinya yang juga ditandai Yoongi hari itu, di rumahnya, ketika dia pulang pesta minum dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Bedanya, yang itu Yoongi berbaju putih tanpa celana, yang dengan Jimin, telanjang betul-betul. Sambil menertawai diri dalam bibir yang melengkung, dia angkat gelasnya lagi untuk minum.

"Habis," katanya. "masih punya?"

"Di bawah. Aku ambil dulu."

Ketika Jimin turun tangga, dengan sengaja Taehyung dorong punggungnya sampai lelaki itu jatuh—terbentur-bentur titian berkali-kali.

Sampai di rumah dia minum lagi. Tapi duduk di sofa tunggal pun tak ada Yoongi yang datang, tak ada pula yang berenang atau yang memilin sulur bunga.

-o0o-

Jimin gegar otak, masuk Rumah sakit. Ketika ditanyai oleh Yoongi apa sebabnya, Taehyung jawab apa adanya. Dia pikir Yoongi suka suatu kealamian (yang di sini disebut kejujuran), jadi dia katakan itu tanpa harus menutupi dengan alibi. Lagipula, dia tak ingin melakukannya sebab Yoongi berbaju putih sudah tak pernah datang lagi semejak Jimin tak sadar. Hanya ada Yoongi yang satu, yang kekasih Jimin. Dia lihat lelaki berkulit pucat itu dengan lapar. Lapar, lapar, lapar. Hasratnya menggebu tapi tangannya tetap tak bisa menyentuh. Dua sisi dalam dirinya berkelahi untuk temukan siapa pemenang.

Bukannya menunggui Jimin, si kulit pucat itu malah bertandang ke rumah Taehyung begitu saja di suatu siang. Taehyung diam sebagai si penerima sentuhan. Dia tetap begitu meski Yoongi yang betulan ada di hadapannya. Yoongi mencelupkan jari pada cairan dalam kap plastik yang dia pegang. Taehyung buka mulut untuk kecap di lidah. Dia bahkan terima saja ketika Yoongi berikan minuman berwarna merah yang entah apa itu (kurang dari setengah gelas) dan diminta untuk dihabiskan sekali tenggak.

Rasanya seperti stroberi, sirup stroberi. Lama dia diam dalam lamunan. Yoongi tetap satu. Minuman itu bukan sesuatu yang memabukkan. Dia tertawa sebab Yoongi datang padanya bukan dengan amarah yang dia kira akan disampaikan lewat tonjokan.

"Enak, apa ini?"

"Jawabannya kau tahu sendiri, sebagaimana lidahmu rasa."

"Yoongi, kau nyata, kan?"

"Tentu. Kau kira aku hantu?"

"Bajumu hijau."

"Lalu?"

Taehyung merasa sakit perut, dadanya sesak tiba-tiba. Lalu ketika membungkuk air liurnya keluar bersama darah. Dia ambruk dengan mulut dan dagu yang basah. Kap minumannya entah dia jatuhkan kemana.

Yoongi buka tas, ambil kemasan bening berisi belasan stroberi besar. Taehyung tarik napas lewat kerongkongan yang mendecit kasar: karatan.

Taehyung disuapi stroberi kemudian. Dia kecap basah sarinya dan air liur yang ikut melebur di dalam mulut. Enak, manis-asam. Satu rasa yang membuatnya sadar kalau dia belum lewat dari ujung hidup. Sebab, rasa stroberi masih bisa dikecapnya selain pahit besi dalam rongga mulut. Merah yang cantik. Merah yang bergairah. Dia jadi sedih. Bekas gigitannya membuat stroberi itu tak utuh, makin tak utuh lagi ketika Yoongi memasukkannya ke dalam mulut—habiskan sisanya. Yoongi di atasnya sedang duduk santai, kaki mengangkang, makan dengan beradab.

"Ampuni ... aku..."

"Tapi kau melukai priaku. Dan, itu suatu pelanggaran berat, kau tahu?"

"Bunuh ... bunuh saja aku. Jangan menyiksaku ... seperti ini."

"Mau stroberi lagi?"

Taehyung berusaha gelengkan kepala meski susah. Kerongkongannya seperti tersayat, perih, basah, penuh oleh darahnya sendiri.

Yoongi berdiri. Dia beri seulas senyum miring yang singkat, lalu menaruh tangan di pinggang dengan angkuh. Kakinya masih berada di antara tubuh Taehyung yang terbaring. Dari bawah, Taehyung bisa lihat tatap arogan itu—arogan tapi malas, entah letih. Seumur hidup dia tak pernah benar-benar menyentuh Yoongi dengan melibatkan rasa. Lalu kala itu dia berpikir bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, jadi, dia, dengan keinginan yang lebih besar dari lilin nyawanya, angkat tangannya untuk sentuh kaki Yoongi. Dia raba, dia susuri pelan dengan telapak tangannya, rasakan nikmat kulit bertemu kulit ketika temukan robekan lebar di celana _jeans_ Yoongi. Lembut, tak berbulu, mulus. Dia lanjut terus sampai ke paha dan berhenti di sana untuk mengetuk kulit indah itu dengan jari-jarinya yang ditekuk mencokel lobang robekan. Tak sangka, Yoongi membalas. Pelan-pelan Yoongi lepaskan tangan Taehyung dari pahanya, kemudian dia sedikit membungkuk untuk buat jari-jarinya dan jari-jari Taehyung lurus bertemu. Dia ajak tangan Taehyung yang satunya untuk terangkat dan bersentuhan juga. Yoongi tatap mata itu sejenak, lalu dia beranjak, tinggalkan Taehyung untuk keluar berjumpa angin musim panas dan pantulan cahaya matahari dari kolam renang.

"Kalau kau minta aku untuk membunuhmu, akan kulakukan."

Taehyung seperti mangsa yang tak lagi punya kuasa untuk melawan nasibnya yang berakhir di mulut singa. Yoongi, menyeret tubuh itu dan menceburkannya ke kolam bersama dirinya sendiri.

Biru air kolam terlalu terang hingga Taehyung perlu memicing, merah dari mulutnya bercampur dengan air, naik, buat garis-garis beralur abstrak. Yoongi yang mengambang bersamanya buat gelembung-gelembung kecil dari bibir. Tangan dengan jari-jari kurus itu menggapai Taehyung tepat di leher, perlahan, Yoongi cium bibirnya. Lalu pegangannya jadi cengkraman. Taehyung dicekik. Gelembung besar keluar dari mulut yang otomatis terbuka, cari napas.

Segalanya mengabur, lalu Taehyung buka mata lagi dan di kolam itu ada banyak Yoongi yang mengelilinginya. Semuanya hanya mengenakan baju putih dan celana dalam. Dia dicumbu ramai-ramai.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Lama ga post oneshot huahahha. Dan... kalo ditanya kenapa saya suka libatin darah di fanfic yang aneh aneh, gatau kenapa. Itu jawabannya hahaha. Baidewei saya suka bingung pilih genre makanya di kebanyakan fanfic genrenya general ajah. Pokoknya gitu deh, bodo amat sama genre ah yang penting nulis._

 _Dah gitu aja._

 _Makasih dah baca sampe cuap-cuapnya Kuncen di sini._

 _Salam sayang buat semua._


End file.
